


Perfect Kind of Night

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for the entire last season, Timequake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dousy, dousy week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: A long day turns into her favorite kind of night.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Perfect Kind of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dousy Week Round 5!
> 
> Today's Prompt is Stars.

It was late by ship time when she finally got back to their bunk but was unsurprised when she found that Daniel was still up, sitting up in bed, book abandoned in his lap as he stared out of the trio of reinforced portholes in their room as they left the nebula. The stars looked particularly bright as they headed back into open space and Daisy couldn’t help but smile at the way they seemed to make her partner glow. 

During construction she had insisted that every one of the bunks on this ship would have three things; enough room for two people to live comfortably on long missions, an attached bathroom so no one would have to share with anyone they didn’t want to, and most importantly a view. She thought if you were going to take a mission to come to space you should be able to enjoy looking at everything it had to offer from the comfort of your own bed.

She hadn’t been lying when she had told Coulson that the bunks were nice. 

“Sorry, did not expect that last call to take so long and then I had to talk to the next shift. You didn’t have to wait up,” she commented as she kicked her shoes off by the door and took her jacket off to hang next to his. She padded over to him in her bare feet and grinned when he put the book to the side and held a hand out to pull her to sit next to him. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her middle so she could curl against him and lay her head on his shoulder so they could both enjoy how spectacular the stars looked in the nebula’s light.

“I never mind waiting for you,” he said as he brushed his lips against her forehead and she smiled. He still made her stomach flutter and her heart race in the best way possible. “Everything ok? We kind of got pulled in ten different directions after you got back from your framework meeting with the others.”

“Long day,” she agreed. “Last one was a message from Rocket. They picked up a weird signal earlier and wanted to know if we could check it out since we’re closer. He and Nebula didn’t think it was necessarily bad but thought it was worth investigating. Kora changed our course and we passed the memo to second shift.” 

“ETA?”

“Two days,” Daisy told him. “We’ll approach with caution. Rocket was sending over the information they do have on it. I have a few of the scientists on standby to go through it when it’s done transmitting. They should have a report in the morning. I let medical know we might have a situation too so they can start prepping.”

“I’ll go over weapons in the morning and give you a list of who I think would be good to go out and investigate. Prepare for the worst but hope for the best,” he mused. “Another mission for the Astro Ambassadors.”

“You have got to stop calling us that.”

“ _Never._ I might even ask Mack to make us shirts to hand out to the crew when we get back to Earth next year,” he threatened and Daisy groaned because Mack _would do it_ because he and Daniel had a nice little bromance going and he _loved_ to help tease her.

“I’m in love with such a dork,” she told him as she sat up to crawl into his lap, hoping the move would distract him enough to drop the idea. From the way he grinned up at her she had a feeling he wouldn’t which meant she was going to have to message Bobbi before Mack could get Hunter involved. Great. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

“Pretty huh?”

“Mhmm, you kinda glow in the starlight. I'm into it," she said as she pressed her lips to his cheek and then his mouth. “If you weren’t already mine, I’d have to stake my claim.”

“Lucky me you did that a year ago then,” he laughed when she kissed him again. “Want to change into something more comfortable while I put on some music so we can enjoy the show outside before we go to bed?" 

“Sounds like the perfect kind of night to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is my own head canon that Daisy, Daniel and co have met and are friends with Carol Danvers and The Guardians of the Galaxy and that Daniel and Rocket become good friends. If the MCU won't acknowledge SHIELD as part of it then I will!
> 
> As Always, Thank You for Reading!


End file.
